Her Story
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is my version of Kat's history before SPD, before she knew Commander Cruger. Rated for safety, parings Katxoc, KatxCruger
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers SPD

A/N: this is the much begged for back story that explains the things that I have left unexplained like Kat's lost husband and more importantly the baby boy she lost according to my storyline. This story has sat untouched on my jump drive for over a year and now I'm finally getting around to posting, hope you enjoy

**Her Story**

It was an early morning and Kat felt the strain of what was going. It hadn't been long since the destruction of Sirius and she feared they might be next on Gruumm's hit list, as many others did.

Yet life went on as it always did, Kat and her husband both went off to their respective jobs unaware of something that would rock their worlds forever.

Kat arrived at her job to see some odd individuals there in SPD uniforms. She was sure the main SPD academy had been destroyed on Sirius, were they building a new academy here? She wasn't sure, but she was determined to find out.

She noticed an official and began to ask questions to which he gruffly pushed her aside telling her that it was none of her concern. She gave a huff and began to walk off.

"Don't get too offended, ma'am, he's just a little on edge." a male said "We all are."

"Who are you?" she asked

"You can call me Cruger," he still hadn't come into her view so she had no idea what race of individual he was.

"I'm Katherine Manx-Andrews, it's good to meet you, but I really need go"

"You go ahead, and take care of yourself"

"You too" she replied and left, her curiosity still piqued by the stranger that just called himself Cruger, was he SPD, he certainly knew quite a bit about the individual that had given her the brush off.

She got to the lab where she normally worked and noticed that her friend and colleague was there.

"Hi Kat, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm confused... why are there SPD officials here?" Kat asked her friend Tanya

"I don't know, Kat, if I did I would tell you"

"I just got the brush off from one of the higher ups from SPD and one of those on guard duty told me not to get offended by that individual" Kat said

"What was his name?"

"Which one?"

"The guy that spoke to you…?"

"He told me to call him Cruger" Kat said she was very confused by this action.

"Does he know you're married?"

"I think he knows..." Kat stopped, something wasn't right in her body, she could feel it, and the smell of something was making her nauseous

"Kat, is something wrong?" Tanya asked

"Yes" Kat replied and headed to the nearest lady's room

Tanya followed her and found that Kat was sick

"Kat, are you sure you should be here?" Tanya asked

"Yes, I'm fine," Kat, replied stubbornly

"Kat..." Tanya looked worried, she knew Kat was stubborn and she would try to work no matter what.

They returned to the lab after Kat had been settled a little and Tanya noticed something odd.

"Kat, is it possible you could be pregnant?" Tanya asked

Kat looked up in surprise and then began to think about it and Tanya picked up that look

"Oh... so it's very likely that you are carrying a child," Tanya said

"Tanya!" Kat said in surprise, she wasn't sure but her friend didn't have to bring that up

"Kat you and Milton have been trying for a baby for a few months now, it's very likely that you are expecting."

"But Tanya, it hasn't been that long since the fiasco with Kathleen"

"I know that" Tanya replied, "But Kat, you're showing the early warning signs"

They got to what they could do and were surprised when someone got their attention.

Kat looked up and was surprised to see the Space Patrol officer that had given her the brush off earlier. He was an odd-looking alien; she had never seen anyone of his particular race before

"Dr. Andrews..." he said, "I'm Fowler Birdie I want to apologize about our earlier run in. I was in a hurry but that doesn't excuse the way I behaved."

"Consider it forgiven and forgotten" Kat replied

"If you are curious as to why SPD is here, we wanted to check your security to make sure that you would be warned if Gruumm should decide he wants to come here." Birdie explained

"Thank you, and Birdie, who is that Cruger that spoke to me earlier"

"Oh, Anubis Cruger... fine officer, Cruger is, but times have been especially hard on him lately. Gruumm hit his home world particularly hard. He lost his wife in the final assault. Rumor has it she might have been expecting their first child at the time of her death."

"Oh dear, he seemed so nice to me" Kat sighed sadly

"He's like that, unfortunately, he has a nasty habit of burring himself in other tasks to keep himself from having to deal with all he has lost."

"Sounds like you Kat." Tanya said

"Be quiet," Kat hissed

"Well, it's true" Tanya replied

Kat sighed, she was right, she had done that when Sudden Infant Death Syndrome clamed her baby girl. Kat walked to another portion of the lab

"Is there something wrong with her?" Birdie asked

"She lost her infant daughter rather recently, first child too," Tanya said

Little did either know, Cruger was near the door and heard what Tanya said.

'A mother should never have to bury her child' Cruger thought 'especially not when that child is just at the dawn of life'

"There is something else..." Birdie said

"She isn't feeling well, that's all," Tanya said, "I had better check on her"

Cruger gave a soft sigh and left before Birdie could figure out that he was there.

Birdie left and Tanya went to check on Kat, only to find her crying

"Kat, what's wrong?" Tanya asked

"It's just..." Kat wiped at her tears "Kathleen never had a chance, it wasn't fair."

"I know it wasn't fair, Kat, you know if I could bring your baby girl back I would" Tanya said gently

"I know, and I thank you for that"

After work Kat went and got a pregnancy test, she had to know if Tanya was right.

She got the test home and was relieved to see her husband wasn't there yet.

She went to the bathroom to take the test and sighed, this was going to be a long few minutes.

After what seemed like hours, the timer went off and Kat picked the test up, looked at the test and nearly dropped it.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Milton Andrews arrived an hour later to find his wife waiting for him, she looked strange and he felt worried

"Miltion, I've got some news... but I think you should sit down" Kat said

"What could possibly be that bad?" he asked

"It isn't bad, it's good." she corrected as he sat beside her "I'm pregnant"

"Oh wow, this is amazing!" he said, a smile gracing his features.

"It is, but I'm worried" Kat sighed "After what happened with Kathleen, "I guess I'm just afraid it will happen again" Kat sighed

"Kat, you know that isn't very likely, but I understand your concern" Milton hugged his wife gently. He didn't tell her about the sirian he had met, he figured it was best to keep that news to himself she had enough on her plate as it stood.

Kat grabbed the phone and called Tanya to give her the news as she felt it couldn't wait until work the next day.

"Tanya, it's Kat, I wanted to tell you something" Kat said over the phone

"What is it?" Tanya asked, she wasn't accustom to Kat calling her out of the blue with urgent news.

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my, I knew it" Tanya said

"You don't have to rub that in" Kat smiled slightly

"I know" Tanya said obviously happy.

"Let's hope this goes better" Kat sighed

"Now don't be so negative, Kat!" Tanya scolded

"I'll try not to be" Kat replied

Meanwile Anubis Cruger was training when he heard someone approach

"Cruger, what are you doing?" Birdie asked

Cruger didn't reply

"Anubis, you and I both know that this insessive training won't change what has happened to you"

"I know... I just have to do something, I fear I will lose my sanity if I don't" Cruger replied

"I know that Cruger, I also know that you are pushing the truth away, what are you trying to do?" Birdie asked "You know you will have to face it all eventually"

"I know... I know" Cruger sighed "I just don't want another world to fall like mine did"

"I know you don't, goodness knows none of us want a repeat of Sirius." Birdie sighed "I know I can't get through your thick skull, so I will say this, would Isinia want you beating yourself up for the rest of your days over something you can no more change than you can stop breathing?"

Cruger sighed, Birdie was right, but Heaven knew he wouldn't admit that fact to Birdie for fear that Birdie would get a bigger head than he already had.

Birdie left Cruger to contemplate what he had just said and went to do what he needed to do for that day.

Kat was in her room still trying to digest the positive result of her pregnancy test when Milton came in and put his arms around her.

"Miltion, do you think we might have another girl?"

"There is a chance" Milton replied as they sat together on thier bed.

Meanwhile a group of advance scouts had just arrived on the planet and was assessing the situation. So far it had run into no SPD officers and went to report to Gruumm that the planet was ripe for conquest.

"Excellent" Gruumm said "We will hit hard, taking their resources and then destroying what is left behind."

Silverback arrived on the planet a few days after Cruger did, he knew that a lot was going on in the galaxy and he feared the worst for this would as he had feared the worst for Sirius.

Time passed and there was no strike on Azerakat and the number of SPD personnel began to dwindle as they figured there wasn't going to be a strike on this planet.

Cruger stayed behind, as he honestly didn't have anywhere else he could go. He figured this place was better than nothing.

Kat was working on projects for her job when someone said that her ideas had become quite radical and she wasn't sure if they were telling the truth or if it was because they were being presented these ideas by her.

She met up with someone that had suggested she try to work for SPD but she wasn't sure about the change.

That was when the first strike happened.

Silverback was in the building on a guard assignment when something caused the entire building to shake. There was a young scientist coming through the hall when the tremor hit and she was knocked off balance

Silverback helped her steady herself and she thanked him

"You're with Space Patrol Delta, aren't you?" she asked

"Yes..." he replied

They went their separate ways, still unaware that the planet would be invaded.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The final strike on Azerakat had been extremely brutal and few remained alive. SPD was present, going through the wreckage that had once been the lives of this world's inhabitants, inwardly cursing at how high the death toll had actually been.

Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger was tallying the dead when he noticed a woman among the debris that looked to be close to term in her pregnancy and sighed at the waist of two lives. Then, as he was about to walk away he realized she was still breathing.

"I've got a survivor!" he called out

"What, Cruger are you serious?" another called out

"Yes, and she's pregnant!"

Cruger watched as the feline woman was taken away on a stretcher

"Good eye Cruger, if you hadn't pointed out that she was breathing I would have just left her for dead" Birdie sighed, "I met her months ago, her name is Katherine…"

"Katherine Andrews, yes, I met her too, but she never actually saw me, I also met her husband, Milton" Cruger sighed and continued his search for survivors. He soon came across Milton Andrews who looked to be close to death

"Cruger…"

"Milton!"

"My wife… where is she?"

"She's in the triage tent; I will take you to her"

"Cruger, no… there is no time left for me… please make sure she's safe, and our unborn child… please Cruger I beg you"

"I will do all I can to make sure she remains safe"

Within a few moments Milton passed away and Cruger left his search

Days passed and Kat remained in a coma in a hospital on a nearby planet that hadn't been attacked by Gruumm. The doctors worried about her and her unborn son and were able to give Cruger little in the way of hope that Kat would ever wake up.

Cruger sat by Kat's bedside for hours cursing the force that put her in this state. Why would anyone harm a woman who now expected a child? He had learned from what few medical records that remained that this was not this woman's first child, but that child had perished only weeks after her birth.

Cruger was just dozing off when he heard a soft moan; he looked and was shocked to see Kat waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're in the hospital" he replied, "You've been in a coma for several days Dr. Andrews"

"Please, call me Kat"

Cruger watched as Kat placed a hand on her stomach as if doing so would assure her that her unborn son was still present in her womb. He then got up and went to the nurse's station to alert them that Kat was now conscious. The doctor came in and checked her out then, once saying he was sure everything would be fine left the room.

"Cruger… where is my husband?" she asked

"Kat… I'm sorry, he didn't survive"

"What… no" tears fell down her cheeks as she realized her unborn child would never know his or her father.

"Like I said, I am terribly sorry for your loss, Kat, and I want you to know that if you need anything I'm here for you"

"Thank you, Cruger"

"Doggie… my friends call me Doggie"

A couple of days later Cruger had returned to check on Kat and discovered her room was a hive of activity.

"Kat…" he turned to the doctor "Doctor, what is going on?"

"Dr. Andrews has gone into premature labor… we're trying to get the contractions to stop but this isn't looking good for the baby"

"Oh no" Cruger muttered and went in to be with his new found friend at her time of crisis.

"Doggie, when did you get here?"

"Just now"

Hours past and Kat gave birth to a baby boy, but to her horror, he didn't cry.

"Why isn't he crying?"She demanded

The nurse tried to calm Kat down, but she had a bad feeling that this baby was born too prematurely to survive. A few hours later little Milton junior passed away and Kat couldn't believe that she was now alone in the universe, or was she?

Kat was sitting in the bed sobbing when Cruger entered the room; he had heard the bad news and decided to try to comfort Kat in her time of need

Kat was shocked when she felt herself being taken into an embrace, but asked no questions just returned the embrace realizing that it was her new found friend, Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger.

Cruger could feel that Kat was clinging to him as if he were her only lifeline

"Kat I can't begin to imagine the kind of pain you're suffering right now, but I want you to know that I am right here for you," he whispered gently as she began to calm.

"Why…?" she whispered, "Why did I have to lose my family to this...?"

"I don't know, Kat, all I can tell you is that Gruumm won't get away with this, I'll make sure he pays for his crimes"

Kat began to calm and soon fell asleep as Cruger held her protectively to his chest. He placed her back in bed and covered her up. This day had been physically and emotionally exhausting for her and he could only pray that things would get better for Kat.

* * *

><p><span>Year 2019<span>

Anubis Cruger sighed, it had been years since Kat Manx lost her son and she had only recently been able to tell him about the daughter she had lost to SIDS. He walked into this seedy bar and noticed a young felina woman sitting with a few others, he knew that those surrounding the young girl were old enough to drink, but he could tell by looking that this girl wasn't old enough by Earth standards to drink alcohol.

"Excuse me, young lady, may I see your ID?" he asked

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out an ID card, Cruger looked it over and realized it was phony.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in… at least until you sober up, you realize you aren't old enough to be drinking this stuff"

"Yeah, but you're not a cop"

"I'm SPD, so technically, yes I am a cop"

"Wait, how old are you," one of the guys said obviously oblivious to the fact that she had been a minor

"I just turned twenty"

To be continued…


End file.
